vacation time!
by sparklesinthesky
Summary: the rookie nine and gai's team are going on vacation. love will blossom and tradgedy will strike. read while these characters face love and tradgedy not really a sad fic


Summer Vacation

Name: Hatake kakashi

Age: 29

Hair: silver

Eyes: left eye black and right eye red (sharingan)

Nickname: pervert

Team: seven

Rank: jounin

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age: 15

Hair: roseate pink

Eyes: emerald green

Nickname: forehead girl, kura-chan

Team: seven

Rank: chuunin

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 16

Hair: raven black

Eyes: obsidian black

Nickname: Sasuke-teme, ice cube, Uchiha

Team: seven

Rank: chuunin

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 16

Hair: wheat blonde

Eyes: cerulean blue

Nickname: dobe

Team: seven

Rank: chuunin

Name: Sarutobi Asuma

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Nickname:

Team: ten

Rank: jounin

Name: Yamanaka Ino

Age: 15

Hair: platinum blonde

Eyes: midnight blue

Nickname: Ino-pig

Team: ten

Rank: chuunin

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 16

Hair: charcoal black

Eyes: coffee brown

Nickname: lazy-ass

Team: ten

Rank: chuunin

Name: Akimichi Choji

Age: 16

Hair: light brown

Eyes: black

Nickname: fat-ass

Team: ten

Rank: chuunin

Name: Yuuhi Kurenai

Age: 28

Hair: jet black

Eyes: scarlet red

Nickname: none

Team: eight

Rank: jounin

Name: Hyuuga Hinata

Age: 15

Hair: indigo blue

Eyes: lavender white

Nickname: hina-chan

Team: eight

Rank: chuunin

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Age: 16

Hair: jet black

Eyes: hazel brown

Nickname: dog boy

Team: eight

Rank: chuunin

Name: Aburame Shino

Age: 16

Hair: jet black

Eyes: black

Nickname: bug boy

Team: eight

Rank: chuunin

Name: Maito Gai

Age: 29

Hair: black

Eyes: black

Nickname: super bushy brow

Team: Gai

Rank: jounin

Name: tenten

Age: 15

Hair: auburn brown

Eyes: chocolate brown

Nickname: ten-chan

Team: Gai

Rank: chuunin

Name: Hyuuga Neji

Age: 16

Hair: sepia brown

Eyes: lavender white

Nickname: Hyuuga

Team: Gai

Rank: chuunin

Name: Rock Lee

Age: 16

Hair: black

Eyes: black

Nickname: bushy brow

Team: Gai

Rank: chuunin

------------

_Team seven_

It was a hot day in konoha. You would be called insane to go out on a day like this. Unfortunately a team of shinobi was unfortunate to be out waiting for their sensei on a day like this. He was already four hours late.

Naruto and Sasuke already had their shirts off sitting in the shade. Naruto fell asleep on a tree branch while Sasuke was sitting on a different branch with his eyes closed. The only female on the team was already dieing from the heat. She couldn't take off her short but she was sitting by the tree with her legs spread out thinking of ways to kill their sensei.

"Yo" said a voice coming from none other than their sensei kakashi. He had his nose buried in _icha icha paradise_.

"kaka-sensei why the hell are you late making me suffer" sakura said in a dangerous tone while getting some kunai out ready to attack kakashi.

"Well you see… I was umm…" Sakura was getting up and beginning to approach him.

"Getting lost on the road of life" she finished the sentence for him then continued to talk "because if that's the excuse prepare to die" she already caught kakashi with her left hand and had four kunai in her right hand between her fingers pointing them at his neck

"Sakura, stop." Sasuke said,

"… Fine" but before she let go she hit kakashi on the head really, REALLY hard to get rid of some of her excess anger.

BAM!!

Kakashi hit the ground really hard. From the large noise Naruto began to wake up. "Huh what happened? Hey Kakashi-sensei, when did you get here, and do we have a mission?"

Kakashi was beginning to get up with a rather large bump on top of his head only noticeable if you look at it from above. "Just got here and no mission but we have to meet Tsunade at her office at nine o'clock am tomorrow don't be late." He then disappeared poof he was gone.

Naruto and Sakura had a 'what the fuck just happened' look while Sasuke jumped down from the tree getting ready to go home.

"Bye Sasuke-kun. Bye Naruto-kun." Sakura said (she doesn't have a crush on them but just uses the Kun suffix on most boys now)

"Bye sakura-chan bye Sasuke-teme."

They only earned themselves an "hn" form the stoic boy and they all went home.

------------

_Team Gai_

Neji was leaning against a tree trunk with his eye closed. Tenten was laying on the ground panting from training with Neji for an hour straight. Lee was just doing one-thousand push ups

"OK MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS WEHAVE NO MISSION TO DAY BUT WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOKAGES TOWER AT NINE O'CLOCK. SEE YOU THERE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS" gai said or yelled

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI" then a sunset background came up when lee ran to gai for a hug with the sunset background behind them.

"Hey Neji, are they on crack or something?" tenten asked in a whisper so only Neji can hear what she said

"hn" he replied

"Your right I think so to." They walked off the training ground leaving those two to hug.

------------

_Team 8_

Bark bark

"What is it boy"

Bark

"O ok Hinata Shino Kurenai-sensei is here"

"Hai" they both replied.

"Ohayo we're going to meet Tsunade-sama tomorrow at nine o'clock. We have no mission today. See you tomorrow." Kurenai said.

"Hai" all three of them replied. Then they all left to go home.

_------------_

_Team 10 _

"Shika-kun wake up stop sleeping. Asuma-sensei is here." Ino said while poking a stick at his sleeping form.

"Fine… troublesome woman"

"Nara Shikamaru what did you just say?!?!"

"Nothing."

"Okay well we are going to meet at the hokage's tower tomorrow at nine o'clock. For now no missions see you there." Asuma said and quickly left.

------------

Cherryblossom9493: I got a D- in science on my report card and the internet was taken away from me, but I found inspiration during my time away from Naruto. so enjoy this story! O yeah don't worry I'm adding on weekly if I can.


End file.
